I'm Yours
by ShipsInTheKnight
Summary: Regina wakes up one morning naked with no memories of the previous night's activities. She quickly notices that she's not alone in the bed and there's a sleeping blonde next to her. She realizes that she has somehow traveled into the future, where her and Emma are married and today is their Anniversary.


Regina awoke the next morning in an unfamiliar room. ' _This isn't my bedroom,'_ she thought as she observed her surroundings. She took notice of the discarded clothes on the floor and quickly realized that she was currently naked...in a stranger's bed... _'What is that noise I keep hearing,'_ she mused. Regina turned her head to the source of the sound. It was soft snores coming from another person beside her. _'What the-'_ She didn't have enough time to finish her thought before the body turned over, still asleep, and she came face to face with whom she apparently slept with. "Emma," she gasped.

The brunette quickly mulled over every event and detail from the previous night and none of which she could remember included the blonde. She wasn't mad about her current circumstance but she wasn't thrilled of the fact that she had hopped so easily into bed with the woman and can't remember a thing.

Of course she found Emma attractive, that much was obvious from the start, but they share a child together. Also, she is the daughter of her nemesis, which can make things complicated. So instead of acting on her growing feelings for the blonde, she suppressed them, which led to her lashing out on the object of her affection on countless occasions.

There have been countless fantasies and dreams involving the blonde reciprocating her feelings and when her dreams of sleeping with the blonde finally come true, she can't remember any of it? There's only one word that can describe this...it's ironic.

What will she do when Emma wakes up? Should she even be around when that happens? She doesn't know whether this was just a onetime thing or if it meant something more. God, how much she hoped for the latter.

Emma stirs in her sleep, which alarms Regina even more. _'Okay,'_ she decides, _'I'm just going to watch for a reaction and go from there.'_ This wasn't the worst plan in the world but it also wasn't the best. As many know, Regina isn't a patient person and she most definitely hates _not_ knowing what's going on around her. With every second that passes, the brunette gets deeper and deeper in her thoughts of rejection.

She recounts her mother's words of 'how love is weakness' and her mother's voice comes to the front of her mind saying, "How pathetic that you would be drooling all over this poor girl. She's a savior and has enough people already. She doesn't need you, the Evil Queen, coming in and ruining everything." Although her mother never said those words, it doesn't mean that she hasn't had these doubts herself.

Emma opens her eyes and smiles at the sight of Regina, who is too wrapped up in her thoughts to notice that the blonde is now awake. She remains in her internal reflections until a soft, yet firm, hand is placed on her cheek and turns it facing the blonde. "Good morning," the blonde greeted with a smile.

 _'That has to be good sign, right?'_

"Hello," Regina managed to speak. Emma's eyes stared into her own, as if searching for something. All of a sudden, Regina felt self-conscious and used her arm to pull the covers up higher. That must've been a cue for something because after she finished the motion, the blonde's eyes relaxed to their normal state and she turned to sit up on the side of the bed.

"I wasn't going to give this to you this until later, but after last night...anyway here you go."

The blonde had reached under the bed and turned back around, handing Regina a wrapped gift box. The brunette just furrowed her brows and stared at the blonde in confusion. "What is this for?"

"Please, like you'd ever forget." The blonde chuckled, then looked back to the brown orbs she's loved for so long. They stared back into her own and she realized that something was different. She couldn't quite put her finger on what it was, but this wasn't her Regina. "You really don't remember, do you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," answered the brunette truthfully.

Emma let out a deep breath of air then began, "It's our anniversary." There was no bitterness or mocking in her tone. It was simply an answer. Once again, the blonde's eyes searched through her partner's. Still no change.

At this point, Regina thought she had gone crazy. Either that or the blonde had. They had never done anything that would've called for an anniversary that Regina knew of. Was this all some kind of sick joke? What was the blonde trying to achieve by this? Once again, all of the insecurities and negative emotions flooded back to the surface.

Knowing her wife, Emma could sense the far off gaze from the other woman and knew she needed to keep her from spiraling down a dark path. "It's alright if you didn't remember. I know that you have a lot on your mind right now. I just wanted to get you something nice, that's all."

This seemed to do the trick because the sound of Emma speaking to her knocked her out of her reverie and her eyes no longer had that look about them. Regina replayed the blonde's words in her head to register them, then she turned her focus to the gift in her hands.

She hesitantly opened the box and found a smaller jewelry box within it. She continued to open her gift and found the most beautiful necklace she has ever seen. It was of a swan. She looked up to meet hazel eyes and flashed her a full smile. "Thank you."

"Let's try it on," the blonde said as she leaned over to put the necklace on her lover. When she finished she admired the woman then spoke again, "I bought myself one, too, so I guess that could count as your gift to me." She leaned over to her nightstand, opened the drawer, and then returned holding a similar silver chain. The only difference was that this necklace had a symbol of a crown instead of a swan. Regina understood the reference immediately.

"I love it. It's beautiful," Regina admitted genuinely. After the blonde managed to get hers on her own neck, she leaned in and gave Regina a kiss. The brunette didn't return the gesture at first, but after the initial shock, she moved her lips against the blonde's and her hand came up to cup the woman's cheek. As they broke apart, Regina knew that this meant way more than just sex, and she was glad.


End file.
